1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to seat bolsters, and more particularly, to a manipulable seat bolster that utilizes active material actuation to effect or enable a change in at least one condition defined by the bolster.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional seat bolsters typically present fixed wings or outer portions of the base or upright that conform towards the occupant, so as to form a cradle-like configuration (FIG. 1). In an automotive setting, for example, these features are employed to provide lateral support to occupants during lateral acceleration. In addition to functionality, however, these features also present various concerns in the art, including one-size-fits-all configurations, which do not take into account the body size, or preference of the occupant. Of further concern, it is appreciated that seat bolsters, as a result of repetitive engagement (e.g., sliding, brushing, etc.) by occupants entering and exiting the seat, often exhibit accelerated wear and tear. As a result, increases in damage to the exterior surface (e.g., protective leather covering) and the repair/maintenance costs associated therewith are typically appreciated.